drawntogetherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lost in Parking Space (2)
Die Folge Lost in Parking Space (2) ist die achte Episode der dritten Staffel von Drawn Together. Die Fortsetzung ... die Situation eskaliert, einige fliehen aus der Parklücke, andere enden im Kannibalismus, während Prinzessin Clara als christliche Fundamentalistin sich dem Bösen zuwendet. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_Drawn-Together-Episoden#Staffel_3 WP – "Im Van „gefangen“, trinkt Toot ein Aquarium mit Salzwasser leer und bekommt Halluzinationen. Nachdem Captain Hero Ling-Ling erstickt, beschließen die Fahrzeuginsassen, diesen zu essen. Xandir, welcher vor der Verantwortung geflohen war, kommt zu der Erkenntnis, dass es falsch war, als Gruppenführer die restlichen Fahrzeuginsassen im Stich zu lassen. Derweil hält Clara den Paketwagenfahrer immer noch für den Teufel und stellt fest, das Böse zu lieben. Ihr Weg kreuzt sich mit Foxxy, die in einem Folterkeller für Zeichentrickfiguren gefangengenommen wurde." : Folge: Staffel III / Episode 8 ( |< ) ( >| ) Die nächste Folge ist Charlotte's Web of Lies (mit der rachsüchtigen Spinne Charlotte). ''Lost in Parking Space (2)'' anschauen Drawn Together gibt es online zum anschauen (YT ist immer etwas verfremdet): *Lost in Parking Space (2) (deu) – *'Lost in Parking Space (2) (eng)' – (22:06 min) - bei Watchcartoononline *'Lost in Parking Space (2) (eng)' – (19:56 min) - bei Dailymotion *Lost in Parking Space (2) (eng) – (20:05 min) - bei YouTube, unscharf (neu vom 22.03.2014) Die Handlung http://www.fernsehserien.de/drawn-together/episodenguide/staffel-3/7671#episode-79511 fs.de – "Die Bewohner sind noch immer im Van eingesperrt. Zu allem Überfluss trinkt Toot auch noch Salzwasser und dreht dann völlig ab. So versucht sie die anderen zu überzeugen, Ling-Ling in ihrer Not zu verspeisen. (Text: MTV)" Weil es eine Fortsetzung ist gibt es eine sehr lässigen eigenen Vorspann im modernen Psycho-Gewalt-'Horrorfilm'-Trailer-Style. – eigener Vorspann – Fünf Hausbewohner mit grünen T-Shirts sitzen im geräumigen Van hinten drin und leiden. Toot trinkt ein Salzwasser-Aquarium aus und halluziniert. Es wird eine Real-Szene mit Toots Organen eingefügt. Ziemlich cool. Hero killt versehentlich Ling-Ling ... dann will er ihn kochen. Zuvor hat er aber noch Zeit für Sex mit der verranzelten Holzpuppe von Wollknäuel. Sie wollen Ling-Ling essen und erinnern sich vorher gemeinsam an die guten Zeiten. Ling-Ling wollte auf keinen Fall gegessen werden. ... Clara unterwirft sich derweil dem Postmann, den sie für Lord Satan hält. Als sie gemeinsam auf der Landstraße fahren, wird sie vom Bösen übermannt, das scharfe Miststück ("As you wish!"). Der Paketmann bekommt langsam Schiss, Clara killt zu viele unschuldige. Sie stürzt ihren dunklen Meister. Sie bekommt spontan ihre Periode und fährt richtung Einkaufszentrum. Foxxy wird derweil in einen Folterkeller gebracht, wo z.B. auch Fred Feuerstein gefoltert wird. Dian? bekommt einen Nagel ins Auge. Foxxy wird gefoltert, ihr Folterknecht stellt sich als Clara heraus ... Auch Xandir ist allein unterwegs, er ist als Zweiter aus dem Dach des Foxxy-Mobils geklettert und bricht bereits am Parkplatz zusammen. Er trifft auf Penner, sie singen erstmal was gemeinsam. Xandir hat eine Vision vom König der Löwen und will nun seine Leute retten. Die alte Omi ist tatsächlich ein Demon und killt die Penner. ... – Ende – Die besten Parodien und harte Jokes Hier können einige Highlights der Folge notiert werden, inklusive der Ab-18-Jokes ... *Mutter Thersa-Joke von Clara ... *die lahme Diane? ist im Folterkeller - und auch der nervige Mini?-''Scooby-Doo'' ! Weblinks *'Zitate' – (englisch) *Schnittberichte.com – die DVD-Fassung ist gut eine Minute länger und Claras Brüste wurden zensiert. *Comedy Central – en:Lost in Parking Space, Part Two Kategorie:Staffel 3